Usuario:Ediskrad327
Sobre mi Hola! Hoy De de soy ediskrad327 tambien conocido como ediskrad327 en youtube, ediskrad327 en LIVE, ediskrad327 en deviantART, ediskrad327 en Bioware Social Network, ediskrad327 en los foros de Halo Waypoint y ediskrad 327 en newgrounds pero puedes llamarme Edis. mi videojuego favorito de toda la historia era la serie de Mass Effect, hasta que a los idiotas de Mac Walters se les ocurrion la estupida idea de destruir la serie con un final multicolor Como descubri Halo bueno todo paso en un cyber de un pueblo rascuache llamado.........erm.....en verdad debo escribir esto? digo todos lo hacen, ya es cliche, les contare mejor una historia original. habia una vez un chico que le gustaba chuparse los dedos, su mama se enojo asi que para que ya no se chupe los dedos decidio cortarselos y el chico ya no tenia dedos que chupar....FIN . ok eso fue raro O_o como sea a pesa de Jugar mucho actualmente Halo Reach, Halo 3 siempre tendra un lugar muy espcial en mi corazon como ese juego donde habia mucho lag, las busquedas tardaban horass y los N00Bs arruinaban el look de master chief.....seh buenos tiempos Actualmente estaba trabajando en Halo Warriors of Reach un machinima chido pero por falta de actores ya me dio weba grabar....tal vwez algun dia lo haga...pero dudo que sea pronto Si te caigo bien, agrega mi Userbox de Amistad :D como buen usuario de wiki tengo un monton de cosas inutiles que poner en mi pagina como..... Trivia hay siertas cositas sobre mi que si quieren saber lean y sino pues de todos modos las leeran ya que debieron seguir la advertencia de antes cosas de mi como... Soy un super adicto al Dr. Pepper.thumb|350px|juro que te vengare! Gracias a Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya soy Xenophilo LOL.....te amo chiquita <3 nunca perdonare lo que Mac Walers y Casey Hudson te hicieron a ti y a los otros >:( si alguna vez una IA me ofrece pastel es senial de que cosas malas se avesinan en el futuro! :S Estoy seguro que muchos arboles se hubieran salvado si no hubieran publicado esas pedofilicas novelas de la Pseudosaga de Crepusculo La musica de justin bieber esta muy muy muy sobrevaluada En general me caga la madres su musica Creo que los RPG son mi genero favorito, disfruto mas de un RPG si accion que de un juego lleno de accion todo lineal como Modern Warfare 3. En Clone Wars Adventures soy Jek Lolwalker El Dios verdadero es Yggdrasil junto a Tails Doll, Nyan Cat, y Keelah Tio1.JPG es un hombre que...mis respeto, dio su vida por nosotros y se lo debemos a el todo :'( Creo Mark Suckerberg deberia de regalar Facebook a otra compania por que claramente el esta haciendo un trabajo del nabo administrandola y haciendo cambios sin nuestro consentimiento, y espero que se lo violen en una esquina con su chom chom e le arranquen sus pelotas el pitirijas Escribi Suckerberg Suckerberg en vez de Zukerberg adrede Si no entiendistesesn el chiste pues ponte a estudiar Gringones thumb|316px|tomare a esta sangheili como canon y no a la de el duelo Chris Thorndike en Sonic X fue sobre usado y le robo el protagonismo a varios que no merecian que se los robara y por eso lo odio Si te preguntabas por que escribo la letra eñe enie es por que mi teclado no tiene ñ y soy muy flojo para poner alt+164 En general soy muy Flojo Yo se que Isaac Newton es Puto Me caga el Metroflog alguien se acuerda de esas pendejadas de "firmame mi metro!"? no? nadie? Odio los emoticons pre hechos y animados y prefiero los antiguos asi :D pero algunos en deviantart son bastante....curiosos..... Odio que la gente escriba en el Face como si fuera la tabla periodica con cosas como "nps stvn guey paaarvzze ke lv t ps tn vk pt" Soy un hermitaño, ya no puedo confiar en nadie He pasado en legendario Halo 3, Halo O.D.S.T., Halo Reach....y mi cambio de cuentas me esta obligando a hacerlo otra vez! DX gracias a los sonicfags me he alejado de esos juegos XP Odio a Bill Gates Escribi este articulo mientras estaba dorgado y por eso no hace ningun pinche sentido estaba tan drogado que escribi dorgado 7 No puedo creer que hay gente aun que cree que los juegos de Sonic Pasan en Mobius cuando se dice especificamente que pasan en la Tierra si haces lago genial te ganaras un premio Nobel mio! Si multiplicas 327 X 1138 da = a 372126 Si pasa la ley S.987 a youtube me valdra madres y subire mi machinima Lo mismo digo de la S.O.P.A. Y P.I.P.A. Y C.I.S.P.A. S.987 abajo, S.O.P.A. abajo, NO PUEDES CONTRA MI GOBIERNO! mi voz se vuelve aveses aguda por que mi ninio interior quiere salir...wtf? Esta es la wiki donde tengo mas ediciones eso no es bueno :S *voz de gansito marinela* Recuerdame :3 Si naciste sin sentido del humor es un milagro que hayas llegado hasta aqui. thumb|una idea muy rara pero efectiva :P FELICIDADES! si has leido hasta aqui te has ganado el premio Nobel a la no amargura por entender que la mayoria de esto era un chiste de humor que dice la verdad. buscame tambien en estas paginas donde nadie me pela 100px|link=http://www.facebook.com/ediskrad327 100px|link=http://ediskrad327.deviantart.com/ 100px|link=http://live.xbox.com/es-MX/MyXbox/Profile?Gamertag=ediskrad327 100px|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/ediskrad327 Adios y suerte editando :D Galeria reach_23310269_Full.jpg|tengo una gemela perdida! 8D reach_23310513_Full.jpg|ojala no este fea como yo sin el casco :S reach_23145037_Full.jpg|Mi nuevo BFF, su nombre es Yibab Jun trollea.jpg|Jun is TROOOOOOOOLLING Reach 23074564 Full.jpg|es hora de dejarlo todo atras, seguir adelante....... Reach 23075505 Full.jpg|...comezar de zero... SOLO Snapshot 20110902.jpg|Mi control Pro Snapshot 20110902 1.jpg|el Homocontrol de mi hermana Delta S-327.png|si ves a este Spartan en LIVE no lo mates :D PlayermodelChief.png|recreacion de Chief en Reach Team edward by ediskrad327-d3girlm.png Team jacob by ediskrad327-d3haqpr.png Reach 23391487 Full.jpg|bienvenido a casa! 0446 0d71.png|My Little Pony Tali is Magic? WTF? Zaeed Brony.png|Zaaed es un Brony! D: Collector General.png|descanza en paz esclavo de Harbinger Frank.png|Halo 4 apestara....lo siento en la fuerza M920 cain.jpg|arma de hombres 1smuzk.jpg|mi primera reaccion al final de ME3 eafcf17f-1cf5-41dd-b14e-fd64f244c5c4.jpg|Tali, Garrus, Javik, James, EDI, Liara, Ash, Joker, Sam, Chakwas, Adams, Ken, Gabby